


Colt Dusts Anything

by KatieBug1998



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Sick Fics, Injured Fics, and Hurt/Comfort [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda s12e18, Concussions, Episode: s12e18 The Memory Remains, Gen, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: In between scenes of The Memory Remains; after Dean gets hit in the head by the god (or whatever)





	Colt Dusts Anything

Sam smiles, relieved he killed the monster in time to save Dean. "Colt – dusts anything." Dean grins at Sam , but slowly collapses to the floor. "Dean?" No response. "Dean?" Still no response. "Shit," he mutters. He fumbles with the colt, putting it in the waistband of his pants. Sam runs over to Dean, avoiding the puddle that was just a god. Sam kneels down next to his brother. The head wound behind Dean's ear isn't bad, not much bleeding, but bad enough to knock him out cold. He slaps the side of Dean's face lightly until he comes to. 

Dean groans. "Sam?"

Sam pats him on the chest twice. "Yeah, man. Let's get you up." He pulls Dean up by his jacket. "Put your arm around me."

"I'm fine," he slurs. His eyes remain closed. 

Sam sighs and grabs Dean's wrist, lifting up his arm and wrapping it around his shoulder. Sam picks up his dead-weight brother. "Mm wait," Dean groans.

"You gonna hurl?"

Dean swallows a few times. The two remain hunched over until Dean says, "No. I'm good."

They shuffle a few feet and Sam sits his brother down. Sam takes his flashlight out of his jacket. "Open your eyes; I gotta check for a concussion. And if you say 'I'm fine' one more time, I swear to God –"

"Alright, alright. Keep your panties on." Dean lifts his head to look at Sam. "Ow, ow." Dean squints when Sam shines the light in his eye. He reluctantly looks back up.

After checking Dean's pupils, Sam turns off his flashlight. "Definitely a concussion." Sam looks around and finds a piece of frozen, packaged meat. He holds it out to Dean. "Put this on your head."

"Sure thing, Dr. Quinn."


End file.
